custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Devildog Ruler
Devildog Ruler is a Mark V American Jaeger stationed at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome alongside the Canadian/Russian Mark I Urdnot Destroyer and Russian Mark IV Noveria Alpha as part of Strike Group Cerberus. It was developed independently by the United States Marine Corps in defiance of the United Nations' memorandum on the deactivation of all Jaegers in favor of building the Anti-Kaiju Wall. It's construction was authorized after the destruction of Gipsy Danger. It is piloted by two close friends who lost their best friends during the First Kaiju War fighting Trespasser in 2013. Battle History First Deployment Devildog Ruler's first deployment began on March 1, 2025 off the coast of Norfolk, Virginia alongside Urdnot Destroyer after reports of a Kaiju of unknown classification was spotted five miles from the coast of Iceland. Quantico LOCCENT discovered that the Kaiju was a Category III codenamed "Hydra", which already destroyed five Jaegers since it first appeared in late February. As Hydra was making it's way towards Norfolk, it was intercepted by Urdnot Destroyer, which it fought the kaiju to a standstill until Hydra made use of its second head by shooting acid onto Destroyer's energy cell, forcing the crew of Urdnot Destroyer to retreat to the Baltimore Shatterdome while leaving the crew of Devildog Ruler to defend the dreaded Miracle Mile. As both Devildog Ruler and Hydra fought, the former managed to decapitate the kaiju's first head only to discover that Hydra can spawn two more heads in the former head's place. After finding that out, the Rangers remembered the legend of the Labors of Hercules and deployed the Jaeger's sting blades in order to chop off all of Hydra's heads. The tactic paid off as Devildog Ruler claimed it's first kill after decapitating Hydra for the last time. Second Deployment & Activation of Juggernaut Mode Three weeks later, Devildog Ruler was deployed to Nags Head, North Carolina alongside Noveria Alpha and Urdnot Destroyer for a routine weapons test when a Category IV Kaiju codenamed "Megatronus" attacks the U.S.S. John C. Stennis. Noveria Alpha and Urdnot Destroyer were assigned to the Miracle Mile while Devildog Ruler went to save the Stennis. Upon arriving at the carrier's location, the Rangers discovered that Megatronus had parts of the Mark III Gipsy Danger fused into the Kaiju's body. This alerted Lejeune LOCCENT to prioritize the recovery of Megatronus's remains after the battle to study the Precursors' technology. At first, it seemed that Devildog Ruler had the advantage against Megatronus until the Kaiju threw the carrier at the Jaeger. This heavily damaged the chest armor of the Jaeger, forcing one of the Rangers to activate Juggernaut Mode, a contingency that would allow a person to pilot a Jaeger on their own for a limited amount of time. During this time, Devildog Ruler launched a counterattack against Megatronus by using the Getsuga Tenshō before Noveria Alpha arrived to assist in taking down the Kaiju. After fourty-five minutes of intense combat, Megatronus was finally defeated after Devildog Ruler and Noveria Alpha tag teamed it through the use of Devildog Ruler's MK-91 "Slash Harken" grappling hooks. Third Deployment & Defence of Rio de Janeiro Devildog Ruler's third deployment was also the first joint operation between the Lejeune Shatterdome and the Cardiff Shatterdome, represented by Monarch Regent and its Rangers, Conner Weston and Sean Price. The first day of the assignment, there was no Kaiju activity to report. This changed that night when two Category IV Kaiju, codenamed "Bruticus" and "Santiago" blitzed Rio de Janeiro. As the battle began, Devildog Ruler and Monarch Regent concentrated their attacks on both Kaiju. The fight, although on equal terms, almost immediatly went into the Kaiju's favor until the two Jaegers unleashed their power moves on Bruticus, killing the Kaiju instantly. After disposing of Bruticus, the Jaegers then shifted their focus onto Santiago. While looking for Santiago, the Kaiju got the jump on Monarch Regent, using the British Jaeger as a shield. This surprising tactic employed by the Kaiju forced the Rangers of Devildog Ruler to use the Getsuga Tenshō to cut off Santiago's right arm, allowing Monarch Regent to free itself and use its sonic disrupter to finsh the Kaiju off. The mission was a success dispite the minor damage caused to the city as a result of the battle. Fourth Deployment & The death of a Jaeger The fourth mission given to Devildog Ruler would see it again joined by Noveria Alpha and Urdnot Destroyer, this time the three Jaegers were assigned to defend Camp Lejeune from the first Category V Kaiju ever to emerge from the Atlantic Rift, codenamed "Stormstriker". Noveria Alpha was assigned to the Miracle Mile while Devildog Ruler and Urdnot Destroyer went out to intercept the Kaiju. As the two Jaegers searched for Stormstriker, the Kaiju ambushed them both, knocking down Devildog Ruler and latching onto Urdnot Destroyer. As Destroyer struggled with the Kaiju, Devildog Ruler immediatly rose up and tried to rescue Urdnot Destroyer from Stormstriker by using its Slash Harkens in an attempt to pull the Kaiju off of Destroyer's back, but the Kaiju used its razor sharp tail to cut the carbon nanotube cables and crushed Urdnot Destroyer's Conn-Pod, instantly killing the Rangers inside. This caused the remaining Jaegers to surround the Kaiju in an attempt to avenge their fallen comrades. During the counterattack, Stormstriker manages to cut off Noveria Alpha's right arm with its tail. This would be the last time the Kaiju would use its deadly tail as the Rangers of Devildog Ruler activated Juggernaut Mode and used the Jaeger's sting blades to bisect Stormstriker from the tip of its tail to the Kaiju's head, killing it and saving Noveria Alpha. This experience would leave the crews of both Jaegers wondering if the war will ever end. Fifth Deployment & Defence of Washington, D.C. Devildog Ruler's fifth deployment would see it taking part in the defence of Washington, D.C. from a Category V Kaiju codenamed "Silencer" alongside the Mark III Jaeger Marine Alpha on loan from the Cardiff Shatterdome. Features Coming Soon Operations Coming Soon Development Coming soon Legacy Coming soon Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Aftermath Category:Mark V